Royals
|SeasonName = Big Brother 1 (US) |Members= Da'Shon Errol Lott Iris Wellens Kasey Tate Kyle Westwood Liana Opel Ramani Copperman Affiliates: Brian Monty Carly Villanueva |Defectors=Ramani Copperman |Votes= 28 |HOHs= 9 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12 & 13) |Nominations= 16 (Weeks 5 & Day 42 & Weeks 9 & 10 & Day 70 & Weeks 11, 12 & 13) |Vetos= 10 (Weeks 1, 4, 5 & 6 & Day 42 & Weeks 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12) |Lowest= Kyle Westwood (12/16) |Highest= Da'Shon Errol Lott (1/16) }}Royals was the dominant alliance in Big Brother 1 (US). Members Affiliates History Formation At the beginning of Week 2, Kasey won HOH. She had already been close with Iris and Da'Shon so they all decided it would be perfect to make an alliance. They pulled in both Kyle and Ramani, along with Liana to form a group of 6. They brainstormed on names but eventually settled on Royals. Soon after, they became close with Carly and pulled her in as a number without telling her about the alliance. Iris had been working on having a close relationship with Brian to week prior so they also tried to pull him in as a number. Domination Throughout the first few weeks, Royals had utter control over the house. A member won all three of the first 3 HOH competitions and they managed to get threats to their game out one by one. Steffan and Tanner were easy to evict. Their next target was Skye once Iris won HOH, however she put up a bit of a fight. Skye managed to win the veto and she had a lot of social capital within the house. They evicted Emma that week. The following week, Ryan, an outsider won HOH but they managed to convince him to backdoor Skye, which he did. The Beginning of the End Week 5, Brian won HOH. This seemed like a good thing as he was an affiliate of theirs. However, he knew what was going on and wanted to take a shot at the majority. He nominated Da'Shon and Ramani for eviction with the intent of evicting Da'Shon. Despite his wishes, Da'Shon won veto, forcing Brian to nominate Kyle and breaking up the iconic duo of Kyle and Ramani. This caused Kyle and Ramani to turn on each other and despite most of the alliance backing up Kyle, it was Ramani who survived. Kasey did manage to win the next HOH and regain control. She chose to target Jacob again and she managed to hit her target. However, this week was a double eviction. Brian won HOH and nominated Da'Shon and Ramani again. He had the intent of backdooring Kasey and he almost succeeded. With Kasey and Ramani on the block, it was bound to be close but in the end, Ramani was evicted. Kasey and Da'Shon controlled the following two weeks and managed to evict both Kimberly and Ryan back to back. What they didn't expect was Ramani to win the battle back... Revolutionaries Carly won HOH and it seemed like the Royals would be smooth sailing yet again. However, it was not as it seemed. Ramani was mad about being voted by her alliance twice. She felt like she was #5 with them so she exposed the truth to Carly. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Carly made the biggest move of the season and nominated Kasey and Liana for eviction. In the end, it was Kasey to be evicted. Carly and Ramani joined forces with Brian and Callum to create the Revolutionaries. This alliance wiped out almost all of the Royals, evicting both Iris and Liana next. If it weren't for the self destruction of the Revolutionaries, Da'Shon probably wouldn't of ended up winning but in the end, he still did. Trivia * The Final 2 was made up of two Royals. * The Royals have the most combined competition wins for an alliance in BB1. * If you count their affiliates, all three of the Top 3 vote receivers for AFP were members of Royals. Category:Big Brother 1 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 1 (US)